


Daft Pretty Girls

by candamnation



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candamnation/pseuds/candamnation
Summary: After living in a city where everyone is boring to her, Marceline meets a new girl who calls herself Bubblegum.





	1. bubblegum-pink

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first work !! i started writing this fic on a whim when i got bored while riding the tokyo subway, so please enjoy as i figure out how these two soulmates fall in love in this au.

Marceline Abadeer, self-certified musician, had been suffering from a severe music block for the past week. Lyrics had always come easily to her, but for some strange reason, she had lost her spark. Not only had she been unable to produce anything worthy of a song, but she was also feeling lighter than usual. It was almost as if she was so occupied with the follies of life that she had forgotten how to be inspired by it. Those follies were none other than a cute, pink-haired girl who had just moved into the house across from her studio. Marceline hadn't managed to catch her name yet. But she was planning to. Soon.

Throughout the first day that Bubblegum—the nickname that Marceline had attributed to her neighbor due to her bubblegum-pink hair—moved in, Marceline found herself peeking through the front window to watch the girl settle in. She watched as Bubblegum pulled her various suitcases (all in shades of pink) through the front door, as she unpacked two large cardboard boxes filled with professional-looking chemistry equipment, and as she plucked out a candy bar from her jean pocket and devoured it in under a minute. Marceline was so entranced by the girl that she realized she had taken the moment for granted when Bubblegum made eye contact with her through their two windows and pulled down her uncharacteristically beige curtains, blocking Marceline's view of the house's interior. Marceline smacked her hand against her forehead and dropped down onto the couch behind her, berating herself for not being more careful.  _ How was she going to introduce herself to Bubblegum now? _

Even though she tried to deny it, Marceline knew exactly why she was feeling so different lately. It wasn't anything set in stone, but she knew that no matter what, she was going to get to know Bubblegum. If she didn't become best friends with this girl, she might as well move to another city and find a new pink-haired female to acquaint herself with. She eyed her electric guitar from across the room, sensing the familiar sinking feeling of rejection kicking back in. Hoisting her body up from the couch, she made a beeline for the red Fender. She had gotten her spark back. 

"Oh Bubblegum, why am I so dumb? This feeling of regret is what my heart's become..." Marceline sang, her right hand plucking the strings and her left scribbling down lyrics as they formed in her head. "Oh Bubblegum, your window's lost its fun... "

* * *

Marceline woke up from her obligatory post-songwriting nap with a start, rubbing her eyes and slowly realizing that her phone was ringing. "What's up, Finn," she said, yawning into the receiver and running a hand through her loose ponytail.

On the other line was Finn Mertens, one of Marceline's old friends who still lived in the subarban neighborhood where they had both grown up. They called each other often, even though they never seemed to talk about anything important. Marceline suspected that it was because they were both afraid of losing their friendship. "Hey, Marcy, I need to ask you a favor," Finn said. Marceline smiled to herself; she could just imagine Finn lying on his bed, absentmindedly toying with the corner of his bedsheet, grinning his sheepish but ever-so-charming grin.

"Yeah, what is it," Marceline said in a purposefully offhand tone. Despite how happy she was to be talking to her friend, she still had to maintain her cool demeanor. It was an unspoken pact between them that in their friendship, Marceline assumed the role of bad cop and Finn good. Marceline heard Finn open his mouth and close it again in hesitation. "Come on, go for it."

"So, I'm transferring to the college campus in Marshville next semester, but I can't afford the housing fees, much less rent my own place. Do you think you could let me stay at yours for at least a little while until I figure things out financially?" Finn asked without taking a single breath.

Marceline laughed. "Of course, dude. We'll have to get you a mattress, though."

Finn returned her laughter and exhaled. "Thanks so much, Marce!"

"I feel like a grandma when you call me that," Marceline snorted. 

"You  _ are _ my grandma, though," Finn paused, letting the inside joke sink in. "Anyways, see you in a week!"

Marceline put her phone down and rose up from the couch. Just a while ago, she had felt defeated and poured her heart out into a song; now, she was filled with a new and foreign energy that she didn't know was within her. 

Fostering in her newfound optimism, Marceline left her studio and headed for the local grocery store. With Finn coming to stay at her studio in only a few days, she didn't have much time to clean up. 

Walking into A-Mart, she was greeted with a blast of cold air and a wide array of cereal boxes. Her mouth turned up in a smile, remembering how she and Finn used to eat breakfast together at the pond and throw their leftover cereal at the ducks. She missed doing dumb things with him. Sometimes, she wanted to relive her high school life over and over again, when her only problems were schoolwork and her dad. 

Marceline hadn't seen her dad in years. Or talked to him. She hadn't talked, or even thought, about him. 

She dumped a couple boxes of Cinnamon Toast Crunch into her basket and made her way to the frozen food aisle. Making ice cream floats with Finn was another memory she wanted to relive. Lo and behold, the only other person whose eyes were set on the ice cream freezer was none other than Bubblegum, the very one who lived across from Marceline. Marceline only realized just how accurate the nickname was when she saw the other girl pick up a light pink carton of ice cream. As Bubblegum examined the label, Marceline looked at her pink hair from the corner of her eye. It was neither neat nor disheveled, Marceline decided. Half of the pink strands floated on her back and half were loosely collected in bun on the top of her head. Her hair flowed together smoothly when she tilted her head to get a better view of the ice cream cartons, and even smoother when she turned to Marceline and opened her mouth. 

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she said accusingly, tossing the ice cream into her grocery basket and then crossing her arms. 

"I—I wasn't  _ staring _ ," Marceline mumbled, trying to return her question in a tone just as threatening but failing completely.

"Oh, you were definitely staring. My hair too pink for your taste?" Bubblegum smirked, dropping her stance and letting her hands fall to her waist. 

Marceline self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"You know I saw you looking at me through your window, right?" The girl supplied. 

"Yeah, you pulled your curtains down," Marceline replied, laughing nervously. 

"Not gonna apologize for being creepy?"

Marceline shrugged briefly. "Uh, sorry."

The other girl laughed. "Just messing with you, man. I'm Bonnibel, but my friends back home all call me Bubblegum."

It was at this moment that Marceline's heart completely stopped functioning.

Bubblegum—Bonnibel—shifted away slowly, bringing her hand up for a polite wave. "Well, I have to go."

Marceline's brain came into sync with her mouth. "I'm Marceline," she blurted, a second before Bonnibel reached the end of the aisle.

Bonnibel turned around and smiled at her. "See you soon, Marceline."

It was only later at home that Marceline realized Bonnibel’s words implied that they would meet again. Soon.


	2. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marceline spills some feelings to finn. finn attends college orientation and meets someone there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh thank you to the people who have read my work?? anyways this chapter is more finn-centric but he's important okay

"So, she just catches you staring at her and then starts flirting with you? That's hilarious and surprisingly efficient." Finn teased. He was sat on the floor of Marceline's studio, finishing his second bowl of cereal. It had been five days since Marceline first met Bonnibel.

"I got really lucky, man. And she lives right across from me? That just seems like fate, like destiny or something."

"I dare you to ask her out." Finn’s spoon clinked the sides of the bowl as he swirled the milk around in anticipation.

Marceline shook her head violently.

Finn put down his bowl. "Come on! Ask her out."

"Hell no. Did I mention that my brain stopped working the minute I saw her next to the ice cream freezer?"

"I could go knock on her door and confess for you right now." Finn batted his eyelashes innocently.

"Dude, fuck off." Marceline laughed and shoved Finn playfully.

"Push me again and I'll actually do it." Marceline glared at him.

They continued making faces at each other until they started giggling and fell over on the couch, comfortable in each others' presence. For a while, they sat in silence.

"So how are things with Phoebe?" Marceline brought up the topic casually. Finn and Phoebe didn't exactly have the most stable relationship. Finn sighed, signaling that the answer wasn't good.

"We broke up."

"Sorry, Finn."

"It's probably meant to be anyway. I think I'm fine being single for now." He smiled sadly as Marceline rubbed his arm to console him. She had predicted that something was up with Finn through their phone calls. After more than a decade of friendship, she had the ability to detect even the slightest change of tone in his voice. Finn was pretty much always transparent about his feelings, though. “I’m just really happy that I get to hang out with you again.”

Marceline smiled. “Me too.”

* * *

Finn scratched the back of his head, surveying the wide courtyard of Kanyon University. So far, he had made a few observations: the campus was smaller than his previous one, making it feel cosy in a way. There were definitely more trees here, which was quite unexpected considering Marshville was more of an urban area than Magna Springs—the people were quieter in Marshville, even verging on shy, but the streets were substantially louder. After walking through the tree-lined brick paths, admiring the quaint buildings that he would be having his classes in, he had arrived at the courtyard and come across a small conglomeration of students. A few of them were hanging around making small talk, but the majority of people were collected around the two tables that each had a pile of paper. Finn ambled towards the closer one with one hand fastened around his backpack strap and the other swinging at his side.

As he was reading one of the papers which had the entire schedule of the new student orientation that was planned for the day, the girl next to him stuck out her hand.

“Hi! My name is Bonnibel,” she said amiably. Finn smiled at shook her hand, taking note of her bright pink ponytail under her baseball cap. Didn’t Marceline mention briefly that the girl she had a crush on had pink hair?

“I’m Finn, I’m planning on majoring in music engineering.”

“Are you a freshman? I just switched campuses and I’m going to take my final year here.”

Finn shook his head. “Actually, I’m a sophomore! I also just switched campuses from Magna Springs. It’s pretty nice here.” Everyone in the courtyard had started to walk inside the main building, so Finn and Bonnibel followed. Now that more students were here and people around were buzzing, Finn was filled with immense excitement.

“I’m a biochemistry major, actually—I don’t know much about music engineering, but I am a big fan of indie rock myself,” Bonnibel said, voice starting to quiet as they entered the auditorium for the orientation.

“That’s so awesome, I focus on jazz and hip-hop, but any good rock song can never go wrong,” Finn replied before a voice on a microphone informed the settled crowd of college students that the information session was beginning. The chatter died down and Finn didn’t talk to Bonnibel for another hour. When the session ended, it was time for the students to be shown their dormitories.

“Hey Finn, I’ll see you around, right?” Bonnibel said, picking up her bag and slinging it across her back.

“Yeah, for sure!”

“Well, bye for now,” Bonnibel smiled and waved.

“Bye.” Bonnibel disappeared into the crowd and Finn started to leave the auditorium to head back to Marceline’s studio. His mind started to spiral as he reminisced old memories in his old dorm: the unforgettable group of friends that always had his back, the crazily candid conversations he would partake in when he ran into a slightly drunk student in the hall... but most of all, meeting Phoebe. Even through their eventful relationship, Finn had truly fell in love with her fiery personality and honesty. He knew that he would meet many incredible people in Marshville, but nobody would ever compare to Phoebe.

_ To new beginnings_, he thought to himself as he stepped outside.


End file.
